Zutara Month
by Lilian Swan
Summary: Themes of Zutara Month! Rating varies.
1. Relief

**Relief**

"Please no, Zuko, not like this," Tears were streaming down Katara's face as she chocked back sobs.

There she sat, crouching down in worry at the figure that lay in her lap. Zuko's body lay limp in her grasp. His burgundy attire had been ripped to pieces, and in the center of his stomach was a huge, bloody scar.

"You can't do this to me," The water bender whispered softly.

Her voice was pleading as she looked him in the face. His eyes were closed and she couldn't make out a single breath, but still she prayed that he was alive. A few feet away stood a sneering Princess Azula, her hair was dancing in the wind and she had a wicked, far-off look to her. Zuko had been right; she wasn't herself anymore.

And then the voices came. She could hear it, voices, shouts, Azula cackling madly at her. Spewing annotations of hate, pride, and vanity, that all went deaf to Katara's ears.

Her blue eyes staring at him, she suddenly felt a rush run through her body that she had never felt before. It was of grief, but of pleasantness as well. It was as if in that moment she were connected to his thoughts. As if fire and water were finally linked. In her mind, she saw images and memories. They started from her very first encounter with Zuko and lasted all the way towards that very moment. She realized right then and there, she loved him. It wasn't just an innocent, little-kid sort of love she had grown to have for Aang, but it was older. Much more passionate, bigger than her.

"Come on, Zuko," She gave one last, desperate smile, "You promised you'd save me from the pirates."

The next thing she felt was a jerk. Violently, she felt herself being flung backwards as a giant electric bolt was shot at her. Groaning in pain, she opened her eyes to find Azula looming over her.

"Don't worry, you'll join my brother soon enough," She gave a cruel, sinister smile and raised her fingers towards the sky.

_So this is it_, Katara thought to herself, ready for it to all be over. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blast to come, but the shot never came.

Instead, when she opened them, she found Azula's body lying tangled on the ground in front of her. Beside it, a pair of familiar red shoes stood.

Confused, Katara's eyes lifted up to find a familiar figure standing before her.

"I'm not about to break a promise to you again," Zuko smiled.

**_Author's Notes_**

**__**_Ohhaithur! :3 Anyhow, first entry of Zutara Month! I might be a bit late to upload some of these as I've had a very busy month so far (and it's only the third day in. u.u). Anyhow, This takes place during Sozin's Comet when Zuko and Azula did the Agni Kai. My own little take on things. Heh. _


	2. Luminescent

**Luminous**

Maybe it was the amount of drinks they had had, or maybe it was her sea-salt scent, but under the shimmering fireworks, he kissed her.

The night was young and vivacious as he crashed into her. Crowds of people and electrifying lights adorned the Fire nation festival that they were at. His tongues licked her lips greedily; they tasted like freshly picked strawberries. Pressed against one another, his hands lowered to her hips as the two twisted and tangled into one another.

"Zuko," Katara moaned, "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko," she repeated his name in a singy-songy voice as her fingers danced through his hair.

How had this started?

Well, there had been dancing. Aang, Sokka, and Toph had all seemed to disappear in the wave of people. When the drums had started banging and the traditional music had come on, Zuko had politely invited Katara to dance. Politely. So where had the sprung tension come from? Perhaps it was from the blood rushing to their heads. Maybe it was simply impulse. Or maybe it wan electric jolt that illuminated inside of them and flicked on when blue irises met gold. Either way, they stood there grasping onto each other. Their fingers interlocking and hearts springing to life underneath the twinkle of the stars.

So deep into their kiss they were that they had failed to notice three of their friends approach.

"They…They're just drunk! Right?" Aang cried out with a look of both worry and disgust.

"Relax, Twinkletoes," Toph slapped him on the back, "I know they had it in them."

**Author's Notes**

****_Hello, again! I'm sorry that this is pretty short...but I wrote this last night in my notebook and I had SO MUCH FUN writing it. I know I'm still behind..But I'm hoping to start catching up pretty soon. Hoping. Once this week is over it should get better. _


	3. Affliction

**Affliction**

Sick. That was what she felt. Twisted in a sticky sense of dread and desire. Intertwining into a vine of misery.

She could still feel the way his lips felt against her neck. Hot, burning in a sensation she had never felt before. She could feel his arms as they slid against the small of her back and sank lower and lower. Smooth, warm, screaming with desire.

And yet, she backed away, grabbed her robe and left the scene. Heard the thud of the door slam behind her.

She loved him. She knew she did, and that was the part that killed her. It stabbed her in the back like a needle. Standing there, staring out at the glittering lights of Ba Sing Se, she wanted so badly to go back into the room. To kiss him, to feel his arms caress her and his breath breathe into her face.

But, she knew she couldn't. So she stood there. Crying her eyes out and watching the dazzling city sights become fuzzy blurs.

"Katara," she heard his voice behind her. She tensed up, bit her lip until it began to bleed. Anything to keep her from him.

"Katara, why not?" He pressed on, and she could feel him take a step towards her.

"Stop," She squeaked in a voice she could barely recognize as her own.

"Why?" He breathed out.

"Aang," She choked, "I'll always love Aang," she felt tears begin to flood back, "I love him, okay?"

"Do you?" He stepped forward. Closer. Closer, until he stood directly behind her.

"Then tell me that you don't enjoy this. Tell me you have no feelings for me what-so-ever."

"Zuko…" Katara's voice was a soft, pleading whisper.

"Look me straight in the eye and do it. I dare you," His voice was full forced and angry now. She could tell as his hands forcibly reached up, grabbed her wrists, and turned her until she was directly facing him.

"I…I can't. Zuko, I-"

But she could already feel his lips collapse into hers. She could feel his body tumble against her as she crashed onto the wall. Feeling limp, she felt herself give into the kiss. Between tears, she felt her skin freeze up. But on the inside, it was like she was under a high fever that was slowly reaching its peak.

"God, Katara, I love you," He said in between short, fiery breaths.

"I love you too, Zuko. I love you too."

**Author's Notes**

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been very busy with several performances that have come up. Also, I've decided to do the ones for that day and then try to catch up with the older themes in my spare time. I've got about three other themes that I've written both today and tomorrow, so those should be typed up and put up for all to see soon! In the meantime, enjoy! :3**

**P. S.: Oh, and for the record, I had so. much. fun. writing this. I think it's been my favorite theme to write so far. I wrote this around 10:30 at night yesterday, and it was asdg3. **


End file.
